Another love for aigis
by LucyLucielle
Summary: aigis menemukan orang lain yang ia suka.. siapakah dia? find here! one-shot


Tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja deh...

Disclaimer : kalau persona 3 punya saiah, nanti mitsuru sama akihiko saiah nikahin beneran deh...! kalau persona 4 punya saiah,naoto nanti dijadiin cowok aja. biarin, kanji jadi homo..!hahahaha!

**Another love for Aigis**

**2013~**

Pagi itu, gadis robot berambut kuning ini siap2 untuk berangkat untuk liburan ke kota kecil, inaba. di bantu teman se asramanya yang berambut coklat & memakai choker itu.

Aigis : yukari-san, aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?

yukari : engga apa-apa kok. lagian liburan gini aku juga ga ada kerjaan. maunya sih ikut. tapi prnya masih banyak! mitsuru ga ikut ya? dia lagi sibuk?

Aigis :ya. dia sedang sangat sibuk. sekali-kali, nanti hiburlah dia. nanti stress loh. nanti mitsurunya jadi aneh. terus nanti dia ngancurin kirijo group karena terlalu stress. terus nanti dia *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiippp* sama akihiko!

yukari :*sweatdrop*ga segitunya kali. ayo! keretanya sudah mau berangkat!

aigis dan yukari pun berangkat ke iwatodai station. aigis naik ke kereta. kereta pun berangkat. setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aigis tiba di inaba

yasoinaba..... yasoinaba....

aigis pergi ke amagi inn untuk check-in. setelah check-in di amagi inn, aigis memutuskan untuk berjalan2 di samegawa river

Aigis :udara di inaba memang terasa sejuk ya....

aigis menutup matanya supaya bisa lebih menghayati keadaan sekitar...

suara burung2 yang berterbangan..... suara air yang mengalir...... dan....

Aigis :awww!

???? :ouch! maaf!

aigis menabrak seseorang. saat ia mendongak melihat wajah orang itu.... ia seperti melihat sesorang yang sudah lama ingin ia temui

Aigis :mi...minato-kun?!

????? :ng? ah, maaf... namaku bukan minato. maaf tadi aku menabrak mu. bisa kah kamu berdiri?

aigis masih menatap anak itu

????? :namaku naoto. naoto shirogane. ayo, berdiri.

Aigis :ah.... naoto-kun. kau.....

Naoto :ada apa?

Aigis : maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling inaba? aku sedang liburan disini

Naoto :ummmm... bagaimana ya? baiklah. ayo, kita ke shopping district dulu. siapa namamu?

aigis :namaku aigis

Naoto :ayo... aigis!

*shopping district*

Naoto : kota ini hanya kota kecil biasa. tidak ada yang spesial.....

Aigis :enggak kok. udara disini enak

Naoto :oh, ya.. siapa itu minato? temanmu?

aigis : ........

naoto : aigis-san?

aigis :dia orang yang sangat spesial..... tapi.. sekarang dia sudah tidak ada...

naoto : ahhh! maaf membuat mu sedih!

aigis :engga apa-apa kok

mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama mengelilingi inaba. sampai akhirnya... jam 5 sore...

Naoto : ini lah tempat terakhir! tempat tertinggi di inaba!

aigis :wow! pemandangannya indah sekali!

Naoto :indah kan?

aigis :iya... ummm naoto-kun....

naoto :ada apa?

aigis :kau mirip dengan minato-kun.... sebenarnya.... aku... suka padamu....

naoto kaget luar biasa. tapi bukan karena ia ditembak cewek. karena.. yah..... pasti sudah tahu kan.....?

naoto :maaf. tapi... aigis-san.. aku .. cewek lho

........hening........

(masih).........hening.........

(masih).........hening.........

aigis :ehh... ahhh.. ungggg.... aku pergi ya!

aigis yang malu karena salah mengira naoto adalah laki2 langsung kembali ke amagi inn, membawa barang2nya dan langsung pulang iwatodai hari itu juga... membuat yukiko amagi, sang pemilik penginapan bingung luar biasa

**~the end~**

agak aneh ya? kasih review yaa! ditunggu lho....

lagi males. jadi ga akan nulis macem2 & aneh2

kok tiba2 ada yukiko ya? biarin aja.... suka2 dong....

**After story #1****(aigis)**

yukari :aigis?! kenapa cepet banget?!  
aigis :aku depresi....

yukari :mau kemana aigis?

aigis :mau ke kamar! jangan bangunin aku selama seminggu! nanti kena akibatnya lho!

yukari bingung + sweatdrop

**After story #2(naoto)**

Rise :naoto-kun! ng? kenapa naoto?

naoto :ah.. enggak... abis shock aja.....

rise :oh, ya! tadi aku merasakan ada persona-user! tapi... sudah ga ada lagi....

naoto :ng?

yukiko :oh, hai! risechi! naoto!(muncul dari mana tau)

naoto :yukiko-senpai! sedang apa?

yukiko :habis belanja.. eh, tadi ada tamu penginapan yg aneh! masa pake ruangannya cuma beberapa jam!padahal, pas check-in tadi dia bilang mau menginap sekitar dua hari-an..!

naoto :!!!!!

rise :seperti apa orangnya? kali aja dia lupa bawa uang jadi langsung check-out!

yukiko :*sweatdrop*kayaknya ga mungkin banget deh.... dia orangnya tuh.... rambutnya kuning,matanya biru.... gitu deh....

Naoto :aigis?! jangan2, aigis juga persona-user?!

rise & yukiko :???????


End file.
